wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
DragonStrike (video game)
Sharp X68000 - 1992 |genre=Combat flight simulator |modes=Single player only |platforms=Amiga, Commodore 64, MS-DOS, NES, PC-98, Sharp X68000 }} DragonStrike is a 1990 video game based on the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy tabletop role-playing game. Gameplay DragonStrike is a flight simulator with some role-playing elements. The player character is a knight who flies on the back of a metallic dragon equipped with a lance and various magic items (among other things a magic orb that acts as a radar in the game). The player's dragon can use its recharging magical breath to attack and can also attack with its claws or bite if the dragon passes closely above enemies (likewise, should the dragon pass closely beneath enemies, the player character might attack with his sword). Opponents in the game include evil dragons with and without riders and other flying monsters such as manticores, wyverns, sivak draconians and beholderkin known as gas spores. Flying too close to the ground is another hazard for the player as enemy archers are present in some areas. Completing successful missions provides the character with more hit points and the opportunity to obtain a more powerful dragon. Depending on what dragon the player chooses (between a bronze, a silver, or a gold dragon) the ending and missions become slightly different. NES game A game of the same title was published by Pony Canyon for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1992. Despite an almost identical title screen and box cover, it is a completely different game: instead of being a first-person flight simulator, it is a top-down scrolling shooter. Also, it features 14 missions instead of the original 40. The only aspect in common with the original computer game is the plot, that was anyway reduced. Plot The game is set in Krynn, world of the Dragonlance saga, during the War of the Lance. Publication history Westwood Studios had ported other SSI products, but DragonStrike was its first original game for SSI. It was designed by Louis Castle and Brett Sperry. The game was first released in 1990. DragonStrike was also ported to the Sharp X68000 in 1992. Reception SSI sold 34,296 copies of DragonStrike. The game was reviewed in 1990 in Dragon #161 by Hartley, Patricia, and Kirk Lesser in "The Role of Computers" column. The reviewers gave the game 5 out of 5 stars. Computer Gaming World in 1990 called DragonStrike "a superlative and innovative product" that appealed to both fantasy and simulation gamers, although the magazine wished that it could import Gold Box characters. In a 1992 survey of science fiction games, the magazine gave the title four of five stars, stating that as a clone of Dragonriders of Pern "Sadly this product did not receive the attention or play that it deserved"; a 1994 survey of strategic space games set in the year 2000 and later gave the game three-plus stars. A reviewer at GameSpy stated that "Westwood Studios was finally hitting its stride as a developer with another forgotten classic and badly underrated DragonStrike." The reviewer also stated that the game "looked great for its time, with beautiful VGA graphics and primitive fractals used as a terrain engine, and unlike later dragonflight games, it rewarded thinking, strategizing, and taking the time to assess the situation before striking rather than pure reflexes" and that while the flight model was a bit simplistic, "DragonStrike is long overdue for a remake." See also * I of the Dragon - Another dragon-sim * Magic Carpet - Game with similar gameplay References External links * * Category:1990 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:DOS games Category:Dragonlance video games Category:Flight simulation video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Sharp X68000 games Category:Strategic Simulations games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games scored by Frank Klepacki Category:Westwood Studios games